Reforging the Last Alliance
by JustPretend2
Summary: Haldir, with a few other elves, come to Hogwarts to requests Hermione's aid in reforging the last alliance.


**AN: Completely forgot to add the disclaimer here... so... we're going to pretend I didn't, okay? I don't own Lord of the Rings OR Harry Potter - that goes to Tolkien and Rowling, respectively.**

The Great Hall was lively and full of chatter for the evening meal. Ron was sitting to Hermione's left, rambling on about Quidditch to anyone who would listen. Harry, sitting to her right, was doing just that, adding something every now and then. It was a time where everyone could forget, even if for a short time, the war raging outside. For the most part, they were pretending the missing students had simply gone home for a family emergency and weren't dead or pulled out of the school. It was nice to pretend, if only for a little while.

Until, of course, the peace was shattered. The doors to the Great Hall banged open, drawing everyone's attention. The professors immediately stood and drew out their wands, while the students remained sitting but still on their guard. At the entrance stood five very tall men. Three, who all had long dark brown hair, looked furious while the two with blonde hair looked rather sheepish, as if they had divulged something they really rather shouldn't have.

The silence was almost deafening, both sides waiting for the other to say something first. The spell was broken when Hermione, in a very un-Hermione fashion, stated, "Oh, shit." She regretted this immediately, as this drew attention from their guests. Professor Dumbledore lowered his wand, having recognised three of the people there. The other professors did not follow his lead.

Hermione stood up and walked over to them, ignoring the protests of her best friends. Putting on the most innocent smile she could muster, she walked over to the one who seemed to be leading, put her fist over her heart and bowed, to the shock of others, and spoke in a tongue no one but the group understood.

"_Well met, Grandfather."_ Apparently, her innocent expression did not deceive Lord Elrond in the slightest, if his still furious expression was anything to go by. Then again, being the daughter of one of his twins, she really should have known that innocent expressions didn't mean anything to him.

Hoping, perhaps, that her father would be able to get her out of this, once she figured out what _this_ was, she glanced over to him – only to find his face matched his brother, Elrohir, and his father, Lord Elrond. Well, so much for that.

After greeting everyone, including Haldir and Glorfindel in the back, she continued. "_May I ask what brings you to Hogwarts, ada?" _Well, might as well get it over with.

Although the question was directed towards Elladan, it was Elrond who answered. "_When were you going to see fit to tell us these lands are plagued by a dark lord?"_ Oh. So that's what they were worried about. Now she knew why Haldir and Glorfindel looked sheepish. She glared at them. The two warriors did not like to see her temper flared, at all. They held more fear of her temper than Lord Elrond. Although she may look small, she was deadly accurate with a bow and surpassed Haldir in swordsmanship. Plus, she had a wand and was just as mischievious as her father and uncle.

Before she could come up with a decent answer, there was a slight clearing of throats behind her. Turning around, she came face to face with Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. Before anyone could start accusing, Hermione jumped at introductions.

"Harry, Ron, Professor McGonagall, this is my grandfather, Lord Elrond of Imladris; my father Elladan; my uncle, Elrohir; Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower; and Haldir of Lorien." The each bowed in response to their names. Harry and Ron were looking at her in a peculiar manner, obviously having noticed that although everyone else had pointed ears, she did not.

Despite the fact that they were in a very public place, and everyone was listening intently, Professor Dumbledore made no move to offer privacy.

It was Lord Elrond who broke the silence again, and with the most unexpected statement, directed towards Hermione in the common tongue so everyone could understand. "You will set for the Grey Havens immediately."

Why would she do that? When she was about to question, Haldir spoke up. "Lord Elrond, she is the best warrior in both Rivendell and Lothlorien. She is needed to assist the Fellowship and Rohan!"

Her head snapped towards Haldir in alarming speed. Again, she was cut off before she could speak her mind. "My daughter will not go off to war! Neither here nor in Middle Earth. She will sail to the undying lands like everyone else!" He decided the fact that he and his brother were not going to sail would be best kept to themselves.

„Perhaps we should adjourn to a private table," Dumbledore said. _Now_ he decided to make this private. The others were about to protest when Glorfindel readily agreed for all of them. Despite not having been invited, Harry and Ron followed to the newly brought in table that was, just moments ago, not there. Hermione fell back to talk with Haldir.

"_By the look on your face during your entrance, I can rightly assume that you and Glorfindel told them of the Dark Lord here. What would possess you take leave of your senses like that?" _she all but hissed at him. She barely refrained from calling him „My beloved" as she knew the others were listening, and he had not yet asked her father to court her.

"_Your grandfather mentioned the Last Alliance. We are to aid Rohan in the coming battle against Saruman's army. You are the best warrior, as I have stated, and we could use you. I happened to mention that you could hold your own here against another dark lord. Really, I was only trying to help."_ He started shifting as unnoticeably as he could away from her. Last time she was angry with him, he could only speak in rhymes for a week and whenever he was angered he sang. The other elves still would not let him live it down. He was barely able to keep playing the intimidating marchwarden.

"_Well, that explains why you are dressed as if ready for battle. Is that a new bow?" _The conversation continued thusly while they were led to the table. She took a seat next to him and, under the table, he put his hand on hers. Elladan shot him a look but did not comment.

Harry decided he had enough of being ignored and spoke the question many were wondering. "When were you going to tell us?" Hermione looked to Elladan, who looked to Professor Dumbledore, who then nodded to Hermione.

"Well, you see, I was told I had to keep my heritage a secret. But, I guess since it's no longer a secret, I can take the glamours off now..." And she did so. There were gasps heard all around as her hair lengthened and her ears became pointed. The boys gaped at her beauty and the girls had disbelieving looks on their faces. Haldir glared at the others, daring them to comment.

Ron, as usual, spoke without thinking. "So, you've been lying to us this whole time? I knew you were nothing more than a filthy-" Quick as lightning, Haldir had a sword to his throat and hissed, "If you wish to keep your tongue _adain_ you will hold it. If your next words are not an apology, I will make sure death does not greet you kindly."

The red-head chanced a glance around to see if anyone would come to his aid. The other elves simply leaned back in their chairs in amusement while Elladan was looking at Haldir curiously. Professor McGonagall looked as if she were debating whether to come to her student's aid or simply let him take the consequences of his actions. In the end, she chose the latter. Ron spluttered for a bit before flushing red and storming out. Harry shot Hermione an apologetic look and went after the boy, hopefully to calm him down.

After a tense silence, Hermione decided she would answer her grandfather's statement. „Where were we? Oh yes, we decided I am, in fact, _not_ going to travel to the undying lands and when we should depart to Helms Deep. Afterwards, I will return here, and help in this war. I am so very glad we have that settled." With that, she tucked into her meal. The professors (all, who had joined sometime during the argument) stared at her increduously. Haldir's lips twitched and Glorfindel chuckled, but was quickly cut off with a look from Lord Elrond.

"You will not be joining in any war, Hermione! You will travel to the undying lands!" Elladan stated.

"So you will leave the fate of both these worlds to Men! What happened to the Last Alliance?" Lord Elrond shifted in his seat. He suddenly remembered why he never argued with his granddaughter. She was worse than Lord Celeborn.

Professor McGonagall asked the question the other professors were wondering. "What do you mean both worlds? And what is this Last Alliance?" Hermione smirked and looked at Lord Elrond.

"We are from Middle Earth. We sent Hermione here to learn to control her magic, as she holds a different type than the Istari, or wizards, do in our lands. Gandalf the White was the one who suggested this."

"Gandalf the White?" Hermione asked. Last she heard, he was Grey.

"Yes, he is now as Saruman should be, had he not turned traitor. Long ago, elves fought alongside Men in a war against Sauron the Deceiver. We will honour that allegieance, now that Sauron has returned. I am afraid it is of my own fault that he was not completely defeated the first time. He cannot be destroyed as long as the One Ring is still in existence. I should have forced Isildur to drop it in Mt. Doom but I did not." He still blamed himself even after all this time.

"Grandfather, you cannot continue to blame yourself. It will help no one. That was over 3,000 years ago, you must let it go. It will be destroyed this time." Everyone's eyes bulged out. Apparently, they didn't think he was that old. She decided not to impart that she was a little over a hundred. Best keep that secret to herself.

After a lot of discussion and many arguments, both in common and in elven tongue, it was decided that, to prove a point, Hermione would spar with Lord Elrond and should she not lose, she would be allowed to go. It wasn't the best way of solving problems, but it was what they had for now. No magic was allowed, though.

Hermione left to get into her battle gear and grab her swords and bow (she was pretty confident she would win) while Professor Dumbledore announced to the Great Hall that there would be a sparring match between the two. When she returned, all eyes were on her. Haldir whispered good luck while she went to raised platform. They bowed to each other and she waited for Lord Elrond to begin. She never made the first move.

Soon enough, he was charging her and she realised just why he was a great opponent during the Last Alliance. He may be over 6,000 years old, but he had the experience she did not. The audience stared in wonder as their swords clashed with each other, realising no one ever really knew who they assumed was a bookworm. It ended with Elrond's sword at her neck and her sword at his chest. It was a tie.

"You will not fight," he stated.

"But I did not lose!"

"Neither did you win," he replied calmly. Glorfindel and Haldir instructed the others that were at their table earlier to back up. They did not answer the questioning glances as the two on the platform switched to elvish.

Professor Snape asked the elf nearest him curiously, "What are they saying?"

Elrohir winced at a particular statement and said, "It is best if I do not translate. I do not wish to be _Ada_ at the moment, though. She never loses an argument, even to Elladan and myself."

Glorfindel smirked. She was worse than the twins combined and he knew it. He was simply glad her mischievous nature and temper were not often directed towards him.

"THEN I SHALL DIE AS ONE OF THEM!" Hermione yelled, reverting back to the common tongue. There was silence everywhere.

Lord Elrond bowed after a moment. "As you wish."

Elladan did not want to let it go that easily but held his tongue at his father's reprimanding look. Everyone else seemed relieved that the argument was finally over. That is, until Hermione rounded on Haldir and Glorfindel. "Do NOT think that this is over. How could you tell them about the Dark Lord here?"

Glorfindel tried to be as subtle as possible in moving towards the doors but Haldir had a better idea. Before she had a chance to continue her tirade, he halted her with a kiss. The two seemed to forget where they were as the kiss deepened and only stopped when someone cleared their throat.

They slowly pulled away, as if hoping the throat clearing was part of their imagination.

"When were you going to inform me of your intentions to court my daughter, Haldir of Lorien?" Elrohir and Glorfindel snickered while everyone else paid rapt attention to the scene unfolding.

"Well... you see... come! Battle waits for no one! Let us take our leave. Thank you, Master Dumbledore, for allowing us food and drink while we came uninvited."

Elladan gave him a look stating this was far from over while thanking their hosts, the others followed suit.

"Don't think this is over Lord Glorfindel. When I am done with you, you will make an orc look like a sweet elfling!" He hurriedly excused himself and left.

* * *

><p>A while later, the doors to the Great Hall burst open once more. The two people who entered seemed to be in the midst of an argument.<p>

"Look, Haldir, it would be much quicker to heal here than to first travel to Rivendell or deal with the healers in Gondor. Besides, I am NOT missing my final exams."

"However, you could have at least waited until we took the arrow out. Your father is going to kill me when he learns that you travelled in this state. And you do not wish to miss Aragorn's coronation, do you?"

"Please, we will be there in time. I already explained to Legolas and Aragorn. You shouldn't be complaining, anyway. If you didn't almost get killed TWICE I would not be in this position! It wasn't enough getting stabbed at Helm's Deep and missing the orc behind you, was it? No, you had to get shot at Mordor as well! All because you were too busy making fun of the dwarf! What would you do without me? And don't say 'live longer' either, because we both now know that isn't true."

"Well, you didn't have to- Oh look, we're here." Indeed, they were. The entire population of Hogwarts was staring at them as if they had grown another head and with slight horror in their faces. The pair did make quite a sight. Both covered in blood – their own, their kin, Men's, and orc blood. Haldir had a knife sticking out of his leg and Hermione had an arrow clear through her shoulder. Both had many more wounds but most were covered, and they were using each other for support.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, running up to her. "What happened?"

"Just a war, Harry. Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to die." Slightly louder, she added, "I was wondering if, perhaps, we could get the assistance of Madam Pompfrey?"

Said woman was already making her way over to the pair looking exasperated. "Dear girl, what did you get into this time?"

Instead of answering her, she directed a question to Haldir. "So, do you want to help defeat another Dark Lord? It could be interesting."

Haldir smirked in reply.


End file.
